Hormones
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: Hormones always make teenagers do crazy things. Artemis and Wally are no exception.


Uh hey guys! I thought that I'd get this out quickly before my classes pick up again and I am drowning in homework, so if its a bit rushed I am sorry. I had to rewrite the ending like three times. It was terrible.

I hope that you enjoy. They're a couple years older in this story.

P.S. I own nothing.

* * *

Their first kiss had been a surprise.

Artemis knew that it would certainly be something she'd regret later on in life, but thing that she'd always remember about that moment is that he tasted like candy and excitement.

They were undercover. Being kid spies and Robin had just said that they needed to act not suspicious while the camera in my earring took the pictures of the bad guy.

Of course what does that idiot do?

Kiss her.

It wasn't like she hadn't been kissed before.

There had been those tender loving kisses that her parents had placed on her cheeks, chin and nose. There were the betraying and lustful kisses of the men that Artemis had dated.

But then there is the kiss that Wally West had planted on her lips.

It started off smooth like milk and honey but suddenly turned aggressive like wild fire trying to break free from confines. Suddenly air hit her lips and she felt his mouth track its way to her earlobe…to her neck and somehow placing her, Artemis in shear ecstasy causing her brain to malfunction as he played along the nerve on her neck. Her body betrayed her as she moaned.

Then she heard it. Robin and Megan laughing over the com link and the morons head popped up and his amazing but jackass lips of his stated, "Did we get the visual you needed?"

"A little more than we bargained for." Superboy stated frankly.

Her cheeks heated up and to save face Artemis smacked the idiot beside her and then added a few more for good measure.

"What was that for?" he squawked out.

"What do you think you idiot?" she yelled storming off in the direction of the bio-ship.

"Robin said that we needed to act couple like. And we were kind of on a dock in a romantic area; we couldn't stand there glaring at each other like we always do! Couple's kiss!"

"Well you still shouldn't have!" she yelled back turning towards him.

Then the most disgusting look came across his face in the form of a twisted grin, "Did I just take Miss. I'm-so-high-and-mighty first kiss?"

She of course decked him and then sprinted off, leaving him on the grass to collect his thoughts.

It was later that she over heard the conversation between _him_ and Robin.

"I can't believe that you actually kissed her though. Thanks for that by the way I won ten bucks from Kaldur."

Artemis shivered with anger at the idea of there teammates betting on them. Luckily for her the idiot yelled at his friend for her, "You bet on us?"

"Yeah of course! I mean you two love/hate each other it was either you kissing or her strangling you to death on that dock. You still shouldn't have done that to her you know. Without asking I mean. It violates the rules of the personal bubble and all."

She nodded in agreement from behind the door to Robin's suggestion.

"What's the big deal? I mean it meant nothing! You kiss Batgirl all the time!" Wally yelled out.

The idea of a girl in Robin's home life had peaked her interest; no doubt the Boy Wonder denied any of her advancements on him. He obviously liked this "Batgirl".

"It happened once and it was a thank you for saving her life from Mr. Freeze!" Robin said with a blush, "Kisses mean a lot to girls, for some reason."

Wally gave a leering grin.

Robin gave an indignant huff, "You spend nine hours on a roof top in Gotham with a girl waiting for some guy to incriminate himself and you learn a few things."

Silence.

"This isn't even about me!" The Robin pointed out, "You better apologise to her."

"Why should I?" the idiot yelled glaring at his companion.

She rolled her eyes and decided she had enough of hearing the two argue. Entering the room Artemis stated, "Thanks for the help Rob, but his head is as thick as a rock."

The Boy Wonder shrugged, "I tried." He then took his leave out of the room giving his best friend one last glare.

"I'm not going to apologise." Wally had spat out once Robin left the room.

"Well you should, but I'm not going to hold my breath." Artemis said crossing her arms glaring.

"I know one way to get you to hold your breath." He said out slyly.

And with in a flash the fastest boy alive had her pinned against the door.

"What's this trickery?" she said struggling against him.

He laughed, "You sound like you came out of a history book."

"And your acting like a jerk now let me go!" she said trying to push against his shoulders.

Of course it was then that he did the unexpected. Dipping his head down lower he lightly brushed his lips against hers, leaving her completely speechless and acting like a limp doll.

Obviously that didn't give him what he wanted, so he tried the motion again. This time slower, longer, deeper and when he stepped back all she could do was collapse onto the floor into a puddle of goo.

Once she gained her mind again she shot up and screamed, "What the heck was that?"

"Hormones…they like you." He responded with a smile.

"And this morning?" she said taking steps closer to him.

"Hormones again." He responded again as she stepped right in front of him.

"And this?" she said closing the distance between them and sealing there lips together for a fourth time that day.

When they broke he stumbled backward in shock onto the floor, "what…what was that?"

"It was my hormones saying I like you too." she said with a wink sashaying off towards her room.

* * *

Mwahaha! I love there lovehate relationship. I am also a huge fan of DickBabs which is why she is mentioned in this story.


End file.
